lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
790
790 is a robotic character that is simply a head with three screens, two displaying eyes, the last displaying a mouth. His original semi-organic body was devoured by a Cluster Lizard, during Zev's Love Slave transformation. He received the brainwashing part of this transformation, and as a result fell in love with Zev - the first person he saw when it was complete. __TOC__ Short 790's lack of a body is a constant source of frustration for him, and he generally gets around on the Lexx on a little motorized cart. In the , 790 briefly gains a body: a 791 model robot able to retain a form of consciousness, even to the point of subverting any head attached to it (in the case of 790, making him a homicidal maniac). In a later episode, 790 is surgically attached to one of the Lexx's moth breeders and becomes 769 but eventually loses his body again. 790 was also once attached to one of Mantrid Drones in , which allowed him to create his own 790 Drones, but he lost that one too. 790 has a strong and unwavering hatred for Stanley Tweedle, and the two have constant, childish arguments. It is clear that 790 would gladly kill Stanley, and he comes close on several occasions. 790 is generally sarcastic and unhelpful to anybody except the person he is in love with, and as the series goes on he becomes increasingly erratic and cruel. Despite being just a head and therefore very vulnerable, 790 can be quite aggressive, growling like a dog when challenged. But 790 is also something of a coward, and will emit high-pitched shrieks when frightened. Basically, everything good about 790's personality is expended upon the one he loves, and there's nothing left for anybody else in the universe. But 790 does have his uses, including impressive computational abilities and absolute fearlessness when it comes to protecting the one he loves. A small nodule of human brain tissue is stored in a "brain cube" that is embedded inside of 790's head, which is what gives him his personality and emotion. In , 790's brain cube is destroyed by Norb and Kai must attempt to repair him by using some protoblood and the protein regenerator. Later in , 790 is damaged by Prince and Kai must again repair him, and the brain cube component is again seen. Events prior to Season 1 ]] Prior to Season 1, a waitress/hostess named Squeeze Pimmel worked at a bar on planet B1B in a dead-end job serving drinks to Divine Clerics of the Divine Order. When a young cleric appears to flirt with her, she decides to take the chance and make a play for him in order to better her status, exposing her breasts. Unfortunately, it was actually the older cleric who had actually touched her under the table. The younger cleric turns her in, and she is rendered down for parts on Cluster. A portion of her brain is made into the brain cube that became a part of 790. Season 1 When first seen on the Cluster in , 790 had the responsibility of performing Zev's Love Slave. However, during the chaos of Thodin's escape, a Cluster Lizard interrupted the transformation, devoured 790's semi-organic body, and caused him to receive the brainwashing part of this transformation. That caused him to fall in love with Zev - the first person he saw when it was complete. She meets up Stan and Kai, and they all escape together in the Lexx. Season 2 In the first and second seasons, 790 is faithfully devoted to Zev/Xev and will do anything she asks him to. He composes poetry in her honour, and pines for her endlessly, something she seems amused by. "You may be just a head," she tells him once, "but you're the best head I ever had." Season 3 In , 790 is dropped by Prince, the ruler of Fire, and breaks. His mind is reset when Kai repairs him, and he falls in love with Kai, the first person he sees. After this change, 790 is much less helpful to the crew of the Lexx and because of his jealousy towards anyone who is near Kai, becomes homicidal and develops a hatred of Xev, Stanley Tweedle and everyone who isn't Kai. Season 4 During season 4, 790's desperation to kill Stan and Xev (as well as anyone else who may come between him and Kai) lead to him making deals with Prince and the Bad Carrots, this causes 790 to act more as a villain during the current season than a valid crew member. In the series finale, 790 cries over the death of Kai and is left stranded in space due to the Lexx crumbling away. He decides for the next 10 thousand years he will dedicate a poem to Kai, however he only gets through line one before little Lexx eats him. It should be worth noting that during the later part of season 4, 790 showed signs of malfunction (most likely due to his homicidal nature becoming stronger with his hatred of Stan and Xev). Trivia *In Rated: Lexx, a serialized story contained in in the North American Lexx DVDs and composed partly of previously used footage with new narration, it is revealed that 790's brain was originally that of a woman named Squeeze Pimmel; a waitress who worked on planet B1B. *790's voice is male, and during his time lusting after Xev he professed to be all man, but after he fell in love with Kai he declared himself a female. However, when he has his head installed on the moth breeder, he also has a penis grafted on, and claims to be a man. *The TV Trope for 790 is "Robot Buddy". *The character of 790 is played by Jeffrey Hirschfield, an actor and one of the writers of Lexx. References *See more images of 790 *Jeffrey Hirschfield on Wikipedia *Jeffrey Hirschfield on IMDb *Jeffrey Hirschfield as 790 Gallery 790_004.jpg|790 love programming 790_002.jpg|790 sometimes uses a motorized cart for mobility. 790 005.jpg||790 evil head 790_006.jpg|790 in love with Kai Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters